Letras Malditas
by Behind The Shadows FF
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tuvieras la culpa de haber liberado al demonio más poderoso y que su único objetivo sea tu alma? Eso es lo que pasa en la vida de Isabella. Edward, su nombre humano, es uno de los siete principes del infierno. Cada uno de ellos son enviados de Satanas en busca de almas pecadoras. ¿Será que podrá llevarse la de Isabella?


**Hola de nuevo gente =) Esto lo hice por petición del grupo N&C- Recomendaciones: Métaforas de la Fantasía**

** Espero que les guste, un beso =)**

_Podría simular una pasión que no sintiera, pero no podría simular una que me arrasara como el fuego._

_Oscar Wilde_

Aburrida.

Esa es la palabra que me describiría en este mismo momento. Me encuentro tratando de pensar una maldita idea para el nuevo producto de la empresa, mis jefes firmaron un contrato con un director de cine anónimo que nos vendió su guion. Tengo que presentar tres propuestas para la portada que tendrá ésta y ni siquiera he empezado con la primera. Y todo esto por mi odio a las películas de terror y suspenso.

—¿Sigues sin ideas bellita? — Me pregunta Alice, mi mejor amiga y compañera de trabajo, igual de frustrada que yo. Ella trabaja como publicista en la empresa, por lo tanto, no podrá hacer nada si no pienso en algo.

— Es inútil, estoy bloqueada.

— Mira, haz algo. Ya se acerca la hora de salida. Ve a la biblioteca y busca algún libro que te despeje la mente. —Dice con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Nuestro trabajo es de turno doble, entramos a las 8 a.m. y salimos a la 1 pm. Y el turno tarde de 5 p.m. a 11 p.m. En realidad, Alice y yo solamente agarramos el doble turno, ya que necesitamos el dinero para pagar las cuentas. El jefe accedió a pagarnos ambos turnos por el esfuerzo y las ganas de salir adelante, además de que no necesitarían cubrir ningún otro puesto.

—Tienes razón, iré a despejarme un poco. Debe ser tanto estrés de la semana. ¿Vendrás al otro turno? —preguntó en busca de una respuesta a la sonrisa gigante que hay en su rostro., la cual se ensancho más con mi pregunta.

—No, Jaspe me invitó a un restaurante nuevo en Capital.

Él es el novio de Alice, adinerado y amable. Creo que hacen una pareja genial, siendo que son como el Yin y el Yang. Ella todo energía y alegría, y él reservado y tranquilo.

Ambos han intentado que salga con ellos en citas dobles, pero ya cometí ese error una vez. Me presentaron a Mike, un deportista y un idiota; Se pasó toda la hora hablando de sí mismo y no me dejo decir una sola palabra.

—Entonces, les deseo una linda noche amiga. —Sonrió mientras junto mis cosas para ir a la biblioteca.

—Oye, quizás no vaya a nuestro departamento hoy. —Dice avergonzada.

—No es como si no lo supiera Alice. —Digo haciéndola sonrojarse más.

La saludo apurada para llegar lo más rápido posible a la biblioteca, casi nunca consigo una mesa para leer allí. Es uno de los lugares más concurridos y no es para menos. Tiene una estructura parecida a la de la Antigua Grecia y te da la sensación de haber viajado en el tiempo. Los libros que se encuentran ahí, la gran mayoría son muy viejos y están ubicados en la parte más oscura del lugar.

El tráfico de hoy no ayudaba mucho, había un gran atasco y un ruido ensordecedor de bocinas. En cuanto el semáforo cambia a color verde me apresuro a girar a la izquierda y tomar el atajo hacia la biblioteca. Cuando me alejo del sonido de las bocinas, doy un suspiro de alivio y manejo lo poco de camino que queda.

Por suerte, cuando llego, no hay demasiadas personas.

—Hola Sam. —Saludo al bibliotecario que se encuentra leyendo un libro en francés.

—Hola Bella, ¿qué leerás hoy? —Pregunta con interés. Además de ser diseñadora gráfica, poseo un blog en donde publico reseñas de libros y alguna que otra cosa. Él siempre me cuestionó por qué no seguí una carrera relacionada a los libros, ya que prácticamente vivo aquí. Pero siempre respondo lo mismo: _El leer y escribir es un escape para mí, no quiero que con el tiempo se vuelva algo tedioso en mi vida._

Pienso en qué tipo de libros leeré esta vez, observo alrededor en busca de algo que llame mi atención hasta que mi vista se topa con los libros más antiguos de este lugar. A pesar de que es un lugar un tanto tenebroso, ya que se encuentra muy apartado, me causa cierta curiosidad el saber qué podría haber allí.

—Quiero ir a la sección de libros antiguos. —Digo con determinación. La sonrisa que se encontraba en el rostro de Sam desaparece instantáneamente en cuanto digo lo último. Detecto preocupación en su mirada, pero nada de lo que diga me hará cambiar de opinión. Es demasiada la curiosidad como para dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

—¿Es... estás segura? ¿No quieres leer otra cosa? — Pregunta nerviosa y preocupada. Lo observo extrañada.

— Ehh.. No, quiero leer esos libros.

Lo miro durante minutos hasta que se rinde.

—Está bien, conste que te lo avise. — Dice mientras firma un pase para esa sección. Hay ciertas secciones que necesitas un permiso para pasar, ya sea porque hay libros para mayores de edad o porque son libros muy delicados. —Esta demás que te diga que debes cuidar de dejar los libros donde estaban, ¿verdad?

Lo miro con una sonrisa. —Sam, vengo todos los días y siempre me dices lo mismo. Ten por seguro que lo haré.

Asiente no muy convencido de dejarme leer esos libros pero de todos modos me da el pase.

Camino segura hacia mi objetivo, pasando de largo a toda la gente que me observa con los ojos como platos de ver que me atreva a dirigirme a esa sección y sola.

Mientras más me acerco, aumenta mi ansiedad por saber que hay allí para que nadie se acerque. No creo que sea para tanto. Son solo libros. En esta sección las estanterías son más grandes, hay varios libros con nombres en latín y en otras lenguas que no distingo. Por alguna razón que no entiendo, empiezo a sentir una gran ansiedad por irme, pero no lo haré, una vez que logre llegar hasta aquí no escaparé como una niña pequeña. Agarro una de los libros que está en latín, la única lengua que podré leer.

El libro se llama Infernus en Latín, que traducido es Inferno. Amague a dejarlo donde estaba, pero una carta cayó del libro. La levanto del piso y la observo extrañada. Lleva un sello negro con un signo raro, no sé si fue la curiosidad o porque definitivamente me volví loca, abrí la carta con un poco de miedo.

_Qui autem superbierit nolens dimittere potentissimis aperire conquirit malorum daemonum a Diabolo._

_(Todo aquel que se atreva a abrir el libro liberará a uno de los demonios más poderosos, enviado por el mismo diablo en busca de almas pecadoras)._

Eso era todo lo que decía, aunque quizás sólo es una broma de algún tonto que se pasó por aquí. Doble la carta, dejándola apoyada en la mesita que había allí y abrí el libro. Todo lo que se encontraba en el libro eran símbolos y algunas palabras en otro idioma más antiguo.

Leí por arriba lo poco que entendía y fue suficiente para querer cerrarlo. Hablaba de un demonio de la lujuria, uno de los siete príncipes que estaban bajo el mando de Satanás, quien seduce a vírgenes para que le entreguen su virginidad para luego quitarles su alma y condenarlas al segundo círculo del infierno. Se presenta en forma de humano, pierde su apariencia de demonio en cuanto cruza el umbral que separa a la humanidad del Infierno. Cada príncipe representa a un pecado capital. Su origen pertenece al Mazdeísmo y allí servía a quien es conocido como Lucifer, Satanás, etc. Es un demonio de la ira, lo cual ha quedado reflejado en el hecho de que el nombre "Asmodeo" se deriva de "ashma—daeva" en el idioma avéstico, palabras que se traducen como "ira—demonio".

En el _Testamento de Salomón _él mismo profiere: _‹‹Me arrebata la belleza de las vírgenes y anhelo sus corazones…Yo transporto a los hombres a los lapsos de la locura y el deseo cuando ellos tienen sus propias esposas, así ellos las abandonan y se escapan de día y de noche con otras que pertenecen a otros hombres, con el resultado de que incurren en el pecado y caen en actos criminales››_.

En el Libro de Tobías, el arcángel Rafael le enseña a Tobías como deshacerse del demonio que —con el fin de impedir que consumen su unión— había matado a los siete maridos anteriores de Sarah en las noches de boda. El ritual consistía en esperar tres noches después de su boda para tener relaciones, también debía atrapar un pez y colocar su corazón e hígado en carbones encendidos. Los vapores producidos con el hechizo forzaron a Asmodeo a huir a Egipto, lugar donde fue atrapado por el arcángel Rafael. En el folclor judío, Asmodeo era el hijo de un hombre mortal y del ángel de la prostitución (Naamah), escritos dicen que su padre era Adam y que lo concibió mientras estaba casado con Lilith, súcubo de gran poder. Se decía, que Lilith durante mucho tiempo fue amante de Lucifer.

En los textos hebreos, Asmodeo era miembro de los ángeles serafines, la jerarquía más alta en el Reino del Cielo. Dentro del libro mágico Lemegeton, Asmodeo es descrito como una entidad cuyo rostro (uno de sus rostros, mejor dicho) y torso son de un humano, además de que cabalga un dragón portando una lanza y tiene 3 cabezas: una de carnero, un toro y un ogro, figuras todas asociadas comúnmente con lo licencioso.

De acuerdo con el texto La llave menor de Salomón, Asmodeo está en el rango 32 de la lista de demonios poderosos, mas todas las observaciones concuerdan con su trabajo de fomentar el deseo carnal. También en ese libro se describe la reunión que Salomón tuvo con el demonio, en el que el poderoso monarca lo interrogó severamente y Asmodeo le dijo que su reino sería dividido. Así mismo se revela que Asmodeo fue vencido por el ángel Rafael y que el demonio detesta al agua y a las aves porque le recuerdan a Dios…

Para corromper al humano incitando a que se lo invoque, Asmodeo entrega anillos que están influenciados por los astros. Los humanos que los portan ganan la habilidad para hacerse invisibles. También da la capacidad de leer los pensamientos de otros y sabe dónde hay tesoros escondidos. Finalmente el demonio puede instruir al hombre en el arte de la geometría, aritmética, astronomía y artes mecánicas.

Exorcizar un cuerpo poseído por Asmodeo no es una tarea fácil, pues el clérigo debe saber su nombre real para que sus palabras tengan efecto.

_Ay Dios Mío, ¿qué demonios es esto? _

Cierro el libro confundida y temerosa, pero no me detengo. Tomo el segundo libro en busca de más información. Es como si estuviera cautivada por este tipo de lectura, jamás leí algo como esto y ahora no hay quien me paré.

Este demonio tiene a setenta y dos legiones de demonios bajo su mando. Este libro trae más símbolos que no entiendo que el anterior. Decido dejar de leer esto por hoy, debo volver al trabajo y luego volver a casa.

Camino lentamente hacia el escritorio de Sam, donde me espera intranquilo. Me observa ¿aliviado?

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Bien?¿Qué era todo eso?— Pregunto pasmada. Todo color en su rostro desaparece y empieza a mirar hacia todos lados.

—Ven, te contaré de que trata todo eso. —Se acerca a la puerta de la biblioteca y la cierra con llave. Lo observo extrañada pero no digo ni una sola palabra.

Lo sigo hasta una sala especial para conferencias, que utilizan generalmente las universidades.

—Siéntate, lo que te diré va para rato.

Lo hago lentamente, con la ansiedad recorriéndome el cuerpo entero. En este mismo momento no tengo idea con que me va a salir. ¿Por qué tiene, en una sección apartada, libros acerca del Inferno y sobre demonios bajo el mando de Satanás.

—Esto es difícil de explicar, nunca nadie se ha atrevido siquiera a acercarse allí. Ni siquiera entiendo cómo sigues aquí. — Habla rápido caminando de un lado a otro, por lo que tengo que prestar mucha atención a lo que dice. —Esos... libros me fueron entregados como una herencia familiar. No podré darte muchos detalles ya que es un secreto que no debe saberlo nadie que no forme parte del Círculo de Protección...

—Espera, ¿qué círculo?¿estás en una secta? — Pregunto asombrada de que alguien como él esté metido en algo como eso.

—Algo así. Esos libros son como diarios que datan de la_ Época Oscura_, donde los demonios reinaban nuestra tierra. Donde seducían a bellas humanas para procrear a los llamados _Grigori_, quizás los conozcas como Nephilim. El fin de crearlos era utilizarlos como armas mortales, quienes al ser mitad humanos, pudieran mezclarse y así buscar víctimas potenciales. También fueron ellos los causantes de muchas guerras, los que le dieron al hombre el poder de las armas para la destrucción.

Miro la pared, tratando de procesar todo lo que me dijo. ¿Herencia familiar? ¿Quién les da como herencia ese tipo de cosas a sus familiares? Esto es demasiado para mí, debo irme. Agarró el celular de mi bolso, es demasiado tarde, no llegaré al turno tarde.

—Mira, no puedo decirte nada más. Creo que deberías irte, descansar y olvidarte de todo lo que has escuchado y leído.

Isabella lo mira shockeada y sin más se da la vuelta, sin siquiera saludarlo. No porque este enojada o algo parecido. Su mente era un revoltijo de sensaciones y pensamientos incoherentes. El sólo tratar de darle algo de lógica a esta situación, era imposible para ella. Se subió a su auto como una autómata y arrancó el auto sin siquiera saber a dónde ir.

POV NARRADOR

Isabella, al llegar a su casa, se metió inmediatamente a la ducha para relajarse y para, por lo menos un momento, fingir que lo que paso ese día era solamente su loca imaginación.

Mientras se desvestía, de espaldas al espejo, en éste se podía observar como una runa iba apareciendo en su piel, y ella ni lo notó. Para quien no supiera parte del lenguaje demoníaco, podría hasta pensar que era un simple tatuaje pero no. Esa runa que estaba sobre su hombro derecho en la espalda, es la Runa de la Muerte. Quien llevará este símbolo, de una forma u otra, moriría a manos del demonio que la persona haya invocado. Y ella sin saber o siquiera imaginado, invoco al más poderoso.

Esa marca en su hombro derecho era una L con una forma muy inusual y rodeada de un círculo de espinas.

Bella se bañaba lo más tranquila posible mientras trataba de mantener su mente en blanco, sin nada que la perturbara. El vapor que se formó en la habitación la relajaba hasta límites insospechados. Aunque ella se sintiera muy distendida, se tensó de un momento para otro, como si se pusiera en posición de defensa. Algo dentro de su mente le decía que algo pasaba a pesar de que no lograba entender el qué de todo eso. El ambiente en el cuarto de baño empezó a ponerse denso, tenebroso.

Isabella, lejos de estar asustada, cerró la ducha y agarró la toalla para salir de ese lugar. Salió tropezándose, notaba algo raro en ese sitio, ya que no estaba asustada y de todos modos se comportaba de manera errática.

Observo el lugar con desconfianza, como si algo no encajara en todo el lugar.

Sin imaginarse que un demonio la admiraba desde las sombras, no sólo su cuerpo sino también su entereza a pesar de que él con uno de los dones que le fue otorgado al subir de rango, trataba de asustarla. Cosa que no estaba funcionando.

Isabella se apresuró a llegar a su cuarto, tropezando en el camino varias veces. Agudizó su oído al creer escuchar unas pisadas distintas a las suyas, si no fuera porque era una persona que se fijaba demasiado en ese tipo de detalles, no se habría dado cuenta de que esas pisadas eran más sonoras, a la vez de que sabiendo que no había nadie detrás, sentía una presencia oscura atrás de ella.

_A las sombras._

_Vigilándola._

En su habitación, abrió cajones al azar en busca de ropa, no importaba el qué. La tensión en el aire se hizo más fuerte, al punto de sofocarla. Desesperada, observo el lugar entero en busca de algo que llamara su atención. Se sentía como la presa de ideal. Débil. Acorralada e indefensa.

El demonio levanto la mano con la palma hacia arriba, para ahorcarla sin que ella lo viera. Ver cómo su vida dependía de un movimiento de su mano era lo que más le encantaba. Como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones y su rostro, ahora bañado en lágrimas junto a sus ojos reflejando su desesperación y confusión. La soltó con una frustración que no sentía hace años, ¿cómo era posible que no sintiera ni un poco de miedo?

Enojado con esa insulsa humana que se atrevió a invocarlo para luego dejarlo con una frustración enorme. Pero... aunque él no lo mencionará, sentía muy en el fondo cierta admiración por esa entereza y orgullo proveniente de la pequeña mujer que se encontraba frente a sus ojos codiciosos de poder y de placer.

Bella sentía que su vida se escapaba rápidamente de su cuerpo. No era posible lo que sucedía en ese momento. Estaba siendo ahorcada por algo o alguien. Estaba pérdida, confundida pero en ningún momento sintió miedo. No le daría el poder a esa cosa.

Asmodeo, quien en el mundo humano era llamado Edward, la lanzó contra la pared y se materializó para que ella pudiera verlo.

En cuanto la humana frente a él abrió los ojos, algo llamó su atención. No supo el qué pero tampoco se iba a tomar el tiempo para averiguarlo.

—¿Qué demonios eres? —fue la pregunta de la humana apenas logró verlo con claridad. Él la soltó, cayendo ésta al piso, a sus pies mientras él se reía en su cara. Su risa era oscura, auguraba peligro en toda su extensión y también la seducía. Y eso fue lo que más asco le causo a Isabella.

— Tu misma lo has dicho. Soy un demonio, el Demonio de la Lujuria. — La observo desde arriba. Su mirada lejos de ser de superioridad era de deseo. _Por ella._

Bella se levantó del suelo, vigilándolo de cerca, aun sabiendo que si él quisiera matarla, ya lo hubiese hecho.

Se dio un momento para examinarlo a fondo, de la cabeza a los pies. Su cabello era de un color poco común, un cobrizo con reflejos pelirrojos. El cual resaltaba con sus ojos verde esmeralda con cierto brillo extraño en ellos, aunque no se detuvo a pensarlo. Era musculoso pero no en exceso y tenía un tatuaje en su hombro derecho, que parecía ser un lenguaje antiguo. Un deseo irrefrenable asaltó a su cuerpo. Contrariada por ese hecho, dio un paso atrás alejándose de ese ser.

Edward reconoció el deseo en los ojos de ella de inmediato. Avanzó con lentitud hacia ella, mirándola fijamente. A pesar del miedo que logró atrapar en sus ojos, como vino éste desapareció dejándolo desconcertado. Al ver que no daba ningún paso ni lo detenía, la atrapo entre sus brazos. No había forma de que lograra escapar ahora y sonrió ante lo que le esperaba a esa humana.

Isabella no puso a pensar en lo que sucedía, solamente esperó al siguiente paso del demonio que la tenía atrapada. Volvió a sonreír pero esta vez su mirada era de deseo, provocándole a ella escalofríos.

El demonio sin esperar alguna duda por parte de su próxima víctima, la empujó sobre la cama y la encerró colocando un brazo a cada lado de su cabeza. Fue bajando su rostro lentamente, hipnotizándola con su mirada para besarla y conectar con ella como con todas sus víctimas. Esa conexión involucraba también un enlace mental, logrando saber que cruzaba por su cabeza en todo momento. Inmediatamente Isabella salió del trance y le propina un rodillazo al demonio en sus partes bajar sin tener mucho éxito.

—¿Creías que me iba a doler? — Preguntó para luego reírse en su cara. Se puso serio e hizo más fuerte el agarre en sus muñecas. —Vuelve a interrumpir y me importará muy poco el tener que matarte.

Él bajo la cabeza al cuello de ella, corriendo hacia un lado el cuello de ésta con su mano derecha. Beso su cuello y oliendo su más que atrayente aroma a fresas. Fue recorriendo todo el camino de su cuello a su camisa para desabrochársela rápidamente.

Bella cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras lágrimas bañaban su rostro. Ató sus manos con la camisa que traía ella puesta para poder recorrerla sin ningún impedimento de por medio. Levantó sus caderas para arrancarle de un tirón sus pantalones y su boca rodeo su pezón, provocándole escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.

Jugó con ambos pechos mientras con su mano derecha jugaba con ella en la parte donde más lo necesitaba. Levantó sus caderas involuntariamente, una batalla entre lo que quería su cuerpo y la razón. Sin perder más tiempo, él se quitó toda su ropa bajo la atenta mirada de ella y volvió a dejar caer su peso sin aplastarla.

—Veo el deseo en tus ojos dulce Isabella. —Dijo el demonio con una sonrisa perturbadora.

—¿Co..Cómo sabes mi nombre? — preguntó ella mirándolo con temor.

—Eso no importa. Basta de charla, no voy a perder más tiempo. — Enfurecido tira de la camisa para torturarla un poco y de paso, exponer sus pechos a su boca. Sin más preámbulos, le arranca su ropa interior. Se coloca en su entrada, saboreando el olor del miedo y de excitación que provienen de Isabella. Fijó su mirada en la de ella, para luego embestirla fuerte sin miramiento alguno por si le provocaba dolor.

Bella grita de dolor ante semejante invasión en su interior e intenta empujarlo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

—Quédate quieta. —Gruñe Edward.

Se movió lentamente al principio, besándome con rudeza y haciendo sangrar mi labio inferior. Aumentó la velocidad, provocando que gemidos salieran de su boca y la de él. Pareció como si hubiesen estado horas mientras aquella conexión que lograron los llevará directo a un clímax arrollador. Edward se corrió a un costado, saliendo de su interior y vistiéndose mientras tanto Bella trataba de recuperar la respiración. En cuanto se terminó de vestir, se acercó nuevamente a ella y le desató las muñecas pero sin soltarla completamente. Acerco su boca a su cuello nuevamente pero esta vez no era para besarla sino para llevarse con él su alma.

Saco sus colmillos y penetró su piel suavemente mientras ella aflojaba su tensión, ahí fue que la soltó sin preocuparse demasiado ya que como el ser que era, al morder a una presa su cuerpo liberaba ponzoña al igual que los vampiros haciendo entrar a la mujer en un estado de éxtasis.

Isabella aprovecho el momento en que él se distrajo para robarse su alma. Lo separó de su cuello y lo arrojó contra la cabecera de la cama con una fuerza para nada común en una humana. Edward parecía largar fuego por sus ojos, sediento y con ganas de matarla.

—Para ser un demonio, eres bastante tonto. —Dice Isabella mirándolo con sus pupilas negras por completo, dejándole saber qué era en realidad. Sin soltar su agarré, saca la navaja bañada en plata proveniente de sus antecesores, capaz de quitarle la vida a cualquier demonio. —Por fin nos volvemos a ver _Asmodeo_.

Sin quitar la mirada de sus ojos penetrantes, levanta la navaja y la baja rápidamente sobre el pecho del demonio, viendo como su "vida" se iba lentamente. El cuerpo de él se convirtió en cenizas negras desapareciendo por completo.

Isabella Swan, supuesta humana, en realidad era descendiente de Rafael. Mitad humana, mitad ángel. Su deber es salvar la vida de tanto humano sea posible de las garras del infierno. No le fue nada difícil hacerle creer al príncipe de las tinieblas, mano derecha de Satanás, que era una inocente humana virgen. Dejó la navaja con sangre negra, impura, en la cama para vestirse nuevamente y empacar todo. En cuanto se enteraran de lo que hizo, le darían caza.


End file.
